memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Clone
, a cloned human/Vulcan hybrid.]] , a clone of the original Kahless the Unforgettable.]] being created.]] A clone is an organism that is a duplicate of another organism. Produced asexually, the clone has the same genetic structure as the original organism, but most methods result in genetic drift. Cloning in Human history An early, secret Human cloning project was conducted by Professor Eugene Eckhart of Illinois State University, with the help of United States Army General Cory, in order to create a new army of perfect soldiers to fight the Vietnam War. This project was halted by Gary Seven, who noted that the professor's knowledge of the human genome was far beyond that of Earth of 1970. ( ) This information was later determined to have been provided by Counter Strike. ( ) Officially, the earliest experiments with cloning were performed on animals in the late 20th century. Livestock animals and household pets were commonly cloned into the 23rd century. ( }}) Cloning technology was also applied toward the creation of body parts, which could be transplanted following the failure or loss of an original. Doctor Leonard McCoy had several of his organs cloned and held in storage, which he then received after becoming seriously ill in 2294. ( ) By the 24th century, biosynthetic limbs could be grown without the need for such advance preparations, as was done for Reannon Bonaventure after losing an arm in 2367 ( ), Ensign Nog after losing a leg in 2375 ( ), and Captain David Gold after losing a hand in 2376 ( ) Cloning of whole human beings, however, was exceedingly rare -- Gary Seven once observed that humans were too socially primitive to deal with the philosophical implications, fearing the creation of a "Frankenstein monster." ( ) One of the few exceptions was on the planet Mariposa, where following the crash of their ship, the , there were only five surviving colonists. With too few people to create a stable genetic base, they instead populated the colony by cloning themselves. However, after 200 years, the Mariposan society became endangered by the dangers of replicative fading, and were forced to abandon cloning as the method of reproduction. ( ) The extremist group Terra Prime used a technique called binary cloning to combine DNA samples from human Charles Tucker III and Vulcan T'Pol to create a hybrid offspring. The technique was flawed, however, and the clone, named Elizabeth T'Les Tucker, died in infancy. ( | }}) A branch of the Federation Diplomatic Corps, known as the Diplomatic Courier Corps, used clones in 2279. Two clones were grown from brain tissue of the original diplomat. Considered the most secure method of delivering sensitive information, each of the three would have a third of a message encoded into their DNA. They would travel not all together to a destination, and then when they reunited the coded message was combined and the full message able to be decoded. Montgomery Scott’s nephew Brian Scott volunteered for this duty, but died during the cloning procedure. When the two Lyssa clones traveled to the Sangdor Principality to stop a war aboard the , one of the clones killed the other out of jealousy. The secret message was retrieved by Captain Spock via a mind-meld and delivered to the commander of a Sangdor warship. ( ) In an effort to correct the timeline, Dr. Julian Bashir planned to clone two lifeless Cardassian bodies which had previously discovered embedded in a bulkhead of Deep Space 9, and send them back in time to be discovered in the past. This plan proved unnecessary when two living Cardassians jumped through a time portal instead, fixing the apparent paradox. ( ) Cloning in other cultures According to Gary Seven, cloning was common on most advanced worlds as of Earth's mid 20th century. ( ) In 2152, the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) encountered an automated repair station capable of cloning the bodies of living beings, which were then planted as corpses, allowing the station to abduct the genetic parents.( ) In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk discovered the Bavaryans were creating clones, called "Doppelgängers". Bavarya's ability to make more clones was ended with the destruction of the last of the Forbidden Rooms. ( ) The Parada produced clones called replicants, who had all the memories of the original person. These clones were often used by the Parada government to commit acts of sabotage against their opponents in their civil war. ( ) Notable clones *Kahless - a Klingon male who was a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable, created in 2369 by the clerics of the Boreth Monastery. ( ) It was later revealed that blood on a knife used to create the clone was in fact that of Morath. ( }}) *Ibudan - a Bajoran criminal who had been arrested by Security Chief Odo during the Cardassian Occupation. Years later, he had himself cloned, then murdered the clone in order to frame Odo for the crime. Odo uncovered this plot, and arrested Ibudan for the murder of his own clone. ( ) *In the mirror universe, Terran Empresses Hoshi Sato II and Hoshi Sato III of the Sato Dynasty were clones of the dynasty's founder . ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) External Links * * Category:Genetics